New friends new adventure part 1
New friends new adventure part 1 is the 1st episode of the 1st season as well as the first episode in Sonic XX Sypnosis 10 years have passed and Sonic and friends meet a new friend but a new enemy Plot The episode starts 10 years after Cosmo sacrificing herself to stop the meterex and after chris had to go home to his planet and Sonic finally asked Amy to marry her and they were able to give birth to a son named Cloudmania (Cloud for short) The episode starts by going to Sonic's house. Sonic comes in from a run and Amy is reading a magazine about fashion. Amy tells Sonic where Cloud is and he tells her that Cloud left to find a chaos emerald when he was told to. Sonic then sits on the couch to watch tv. About 10 minutes later, Cloud shows up with a chaos emerald and cloud states that he found the chaos emerad in a tree and he calls Sonic dad and Amy mom(it is confirmed that Sonic and Amy are the parents of Cloud) Amy is proud as she takes the emerald. She tells cloud to see if tails is finish with the telescope so they could see the shooting stars at night. Cloud says yes (and with his superspeed) he runs of. Amy curiously tells Sonic why he married her and sonic replied so her dreams could come true and so he could train his son and that is how cloud was born Cloud makes it to tails place and greets himself. He also finds Candy with him and greets her to. Cloud ask tails if the telescope was ready by night. Tails says it's ready and he would put it up at night. Cloud was about to leave to tell his parents that Tails said yes when all of a sudden, he saw a picture and he told who it was. Tails says that it's Cosmo and he tells her what happened 10 years ago. he tells her his history from when he he met her to when he was sad that cosmo sacrificed her self to stop the meterex. Cloud assumes that Tails is in love with her as tails denies it and Candy gets a little bit jelous. Cloud said goodbye was about to leave when the three hear a rumble outside. It is eggman and his robots appeared. Cloud noticed this an started fighting the robot in order to dictract eggman. Cloud was able to damage it but due to Cloud not being that strong he couldn't damage eggmans robot any further. But luckily, Sonic and Knuckles arrive in the fight and thee work together and knuckles throws cloud and cloud spin dashes through it destroying the robot. Cloud later tells Sonic that the telescope is ready. After that Sonic and Cloud runs through a mountain until it's night 4 hours later, it's finally night and Sonic, Cream, Candy, Cane and the rest of sonics friends gather up to see the shooting stars and Candy sits close to Tails (it's confirmed that Candy has a crush on Tails) and as they wait, the shooting stars finally come and they watched in amazements. As they watch, tails says it's cool how the shooting stars looks so close. When Cloud say it's cooler how one of them looks like they are coming right towards us. Amy find out that it is coming right toward them and all of them get out of the way. When the shooting star crashes, it is confirmed to be a ship and when they open it, it's a seedrian girl. After seeing her unconscious. they take her to Candy's bed and they wait as she rest. After 5-8 minutes later, the girl finally wakes up confused. Everyone introduce themselves but when they they her what happened, She says she can't remember and the only thing she remembers is that her name is Rosetta and being in the escape pod. She is saddened.by this so they decide to take her with them. As Sonic and friends figure out Rosetta and where she came from, Cloud shows Rosetta around the places. Rosetta is cheered up by this but right when they are about to go back to Sonic and friends, they feel a gust of wind coming from the sky. They look up and they see a big robot. Rosetta gasps and says that she remembers but is unsure how. she tells Cloud that it is a dark laser. Cloud hears this and the two run of to Sonic and friends as the screen says "TO BE CONTINUED" and after that, a male voice is heard saying that it's time.